fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Chewan
Chewan Chewan was believed getting killed in action by the Canada's most wanted Holly. Accordingly to Saskat's story, he swore he saw Chewan in the snowy region, but he thought Chewan was supposedly killed in the report file from the ABCDE. On the contrary, Skownan assumably told Saskat that there may be Chewan look-alike and knew that Chewan died in the past. Holly kept the story straight to ABCDE that she has not killed Chewan with her powers--unknownest to herself for the first time. She unleashed the powers by revealing it to be regent unknownest to her. She was considered a fugitive to Canada and ABCDE for murdering Chewan, her former teammate. In the present time of the Canadian region, Prospector gathers a several unsure members who have hard times believing that Holly may kill Chewan and wants them to find Holly before Canadian police and bounty hunters find her suddenly. Skow sees Chewan right there and thinks Saskat is telling the truth, telling Skownan that she saw Chewan right there up in the snowy region. Skownan sighably tells Skow not to try to steal a hoax from Saskat. Novra and Rorket fly, swearing that they see the ghost of dead Chewan in the snowy region nearby the place where Skownan and Skow talked right there and telling Skownan the same story,. This makes Skownan angry. Skownan decides to tell them all to show him where they saw Chewan last time. They all three points to the place in which Chewan was there, but Chewan is not there at the time they said. Chewan faces MacLeod, Eska, and Kirby by having a discussion whether to do with Holly's assumptions or else, assuming that the whole team is deciding to make a point that Holly murdered Chewan with her powers and telling them the whole, exact story of what's happening between Holly and Chewan. Holly's powers--Regent has blinded Chewan's eyes temporarily. Eska contacts the group immediately and informs all the ABCDE, REVELSTOKES, XIAMEN ENFORCERS, and PAS--the former members of ABCDE--that they demand to meet instantly now. Her message confused them all by wondering what it was all about. She informed Chewan that they all will be here sooner. Chewan can not wait to surprise them all. He will tell Holly he is sorry that everyone gives her a rough life from the beginnings to ends. All former members of ABCDE come instantly and see Chewan alive. Holly confronts Skownan by telling Skownan to consider at what he should not have said things in the first place to her. Kirby Gorman corrects Holly by informing her that she would have killed Chewan with her powers as if she makes the perfect aim at his chest. Holly berates Kirby that everyone is barking at her far enough and begrudgingly convinces the group so much that she is not criminal murderess and traitor after all. Chewan apologizes to Holly for everything has been happened to her ever since the team believed Chewan was killed in action. Holly apologizes to Chewan for blinding Chewan's eyes with her regent abilities. The team apologizes her for everything and decides to end the whole mistake, finally ending the most wanted posts and removing her as a suspect from the most wanted list everywhere in the files in the Canadian database system. Category:Character Category:Revelstokes Category:ABCDE Category:Rolph Collins